


Disenchanted

by DanasFairytales



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Enchanted (2007), Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Enchanted AU, F/F, SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group (Once Upon a Time), Swen - Freeform, curse, no magic, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanasFairytales/pseuds/DanasFairytales
Summary: The Evil Queen is losing the fight against Snow White and Prince Charming.They manage to subdue the Evil Queen and send her to another world where she can no longer hurt them.In the real world Emma, a nurse, comes across The Evil Queen, Regina. The two start an unlikely friendship that begins to develop into more as Regina begins to let go of her past.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	1. Magic Lost

Regina sat atop her horse as flames and sound of metal clashing screamed on the battleground below around her. The battle against the forces of Snow White and Prince Charming was in full swing.

Regina stared down at the carnage from a hilltop. She was dressed in full armour, eyes glinting. Things were not going as she had expected. She had expected them to fold beneath her might, instead her former stepdaughter and her new husband had inspired the people of her land.

She supposed if she was honest with herself she had underestimated the dwarves power and the fairies magic. Her soldiers fought for her but they weren't willing to die for her that was where the real problem lay.

She would have to inspire their loyalty more for the next battle. She just needed to decide whether to use the carrot or the stick.

Regina felt her prized stead fidget beneath her. 

"It's okay, Rocinante. We're leaving now." She quietly said, rubbing the side of her neck. 

"Don't leave now your majesty," Snow White's voice cut through the trees.

Regina spun immediately, her face changing to pure rage. 

"Snow White," she growled.

"Regina." Snow White smiled, she too sat upon a horse, her armour covered in dirt the complete opposite to Regina's shinning metal.

"You made a mistake coming here alone," Regina gave a wicked smile, she let her fingers dance sparking magic between them.

This was a dream come true. Now just to decide what to do to this traitor, she wanted to just kill her light her on fire where she stood. But at the same time, she wanted a very public arrest and trial. Destroy any rebellion by showing the people their princess was no longer running around the forest with her band of rebels.

"Oh Regina, you really think I came alone?" Snow White laughed in her sing-song voice, that grated every nerve in Regina's body.

Regina felt the pain before she even had a moment to react to Snow White's statement. She reached out touching her side, feeling where the arrow had pierced her side. She turned to see David, Snow's Prince Charming, holding a bow and stringing a new arrow. 

She forced herself to laugh through the pain. 

"Your aim is as terrible as your name, Charming." she hissed.

Regina moved to push the arrow out with her magic, it would hurt but she could heal this. Instead of a pure flow of purple magic, her magic sputtered and faltered. 

David smiled and lowered the bow. "I think my aim was just fine."

"What did you do?" Regina let out a guttural roar.

"We've blocked your magic." Snow replied, glancing at David as he started to move slowly towards Regina, hand on his sword.

Regina cast her gaze to David. They thought they had won, they thought she would be easy to take down without her magic. Regina grabbed at her own sword, pulling it out and pointing it at David.

"Regina, please surrender, we can treat your wound." Snow pleaded. 

"You clearly don't know me at all," Regina growled.

Regina lunged out at David with her sword causing him to leap back, as she kicked in hard sending Rocinante galloping off. As she moved quickly through the trees, the sword slipped through from her hand. Her hand moved to her side, pushing the pressure on her wound. She knew that she could get back to her castle before Snow and Charming caught up with her. 

Rocinante had never let her down before and she wouldn't let her down now. 

Regina focused on her rage instead of the pain radiating out from her side. She wondered what the arrow was dipped in if merely removing it would be enough to restore her magic. She knew that it must have been some concoction the fairies had made them. 

She was going to destroy them. She would get her magic back, and then she would get her kingdom back. A poison apple was going to be the least of their issues now. Regina nearly fell off her horse as she galloped into the courtyard of her castle. 

Rocinante loyal as ever slowed and stopped herself. Regina fell forward clutching her mane.

"Your Majesty," her ladies maid, Cassandra gasped, rushing out of the castle towards her mistress followed by two of her personal guard. 

Regina felt one of her guards reach out to lift her from her horse.

"No!" she growled, "I can manage myself."

Regina with a groan swung her legs over and dropped slowly then all at once down to the ground. She was amazed that she managed to keep herself standing as she landed on the hard ground. 

She was vaguely aware of Cassandra barking instructions at other members of the household, about preparing hot water and things.

Regina through pure stubbornness managed to walk to her rooms, Cassandra hoovering nervously at her side the entire time, her hand out and ready to catch her if she fell.

Regina finally collapsed into a chair as the doors to her room slammed shut. 

She could feel Cassandra pulling off the layers of armour she could without disturbing the arrow. She had her eyes closed, she was thinking about him again. Daniel. She wondered what he would think of her now if he would think she had got what she deserved. 

"Your majesty," Cassandra said again a little more firmly.

Regina opened her eyes with a start meeting Cassandra's worried face.

"I'm going to remove the arrow now." Cassandra said, "It's going to hurt." 

"I can handle it." Regina retorted.

Cassandra nodded, handing Regina a piece of leather to bite down on, but Regina shook her head. Regina tensed herself up leaning against the chair and gripping the arm. 

Regina knew she could handle this, she knew pain, she could deal with pain. 

Cassandra took a deep breath, placing her hands around the arrow. Regina could feel her hesitate, preparing herself to yank it out.

"Just do it," Regina said, and she did.

Regina let out a short sharp cry as it came out. She felt herself taking deep breaths, as Cassandra began to sterilise the wound. Regina couldn't help herself, she tried to summon her magic, the strain was too much and Regina felt herself slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

Regina awoke with a stab of pain. She sat bolt upright, she was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Cassandra was at her side immediately, wiping away the sweat with a cool cloth.

Regina glanced down she was in a white nightgown, blood had seeped through her bandages.

"How long was I out?" she asked, her throat cracking. 

"A couple of hours," Cassandra said quietly, not meeting Regina's eyes.

Regina glanced at her, she had never seen Cassandra like this. Cassandra had seen her body before, knew of her scars so it couldn't have been having to undress her that was causing this strangeness.

"What is it?" Regina asked she was not one for being kept in the dark.

"Snow White and Prince David, your Majesty," Cassandra mumbled.

Regina started up, pushing away the blankets and swinging her legs out. She left light-headed and swayed slightly. Cassandra came to her side.

"Please lie down your majesty, you need to heal." Cassandra pleaded.

"What about them?" Regina insisted, pushing Cassandra's hand away and forcing herself to stand, even as she swayed.

"They are here, your majesty," Cassandra said quietly.

Regina spun to stare at her.

"What?" she said, a simmering rage to her voice.

"They arrived when you were unconscious. The guards surrendered to them." Cassandra continued, fiddling with her sleeve to avoid eye contact. "They were leaving you to regain consciousness."

Regina turned to look at the door, she could see the shadows of guards under the door. She felt nauseous, guards at her door send her mind reeling back to when the King had always had guards at her door, as he claimed for her protection.

"I need to dress," Regina mumbled, turning again and heading to her vanity to collapse onto the stool.

Cassandra came slowly to her side, kneeling by her queen, as she brushed her hair, wincing at any tug she found.

"Please, you need to rest," Cassandra said quietly.

Regina cast a look at the woman, "No. I need to get dressed. I can't let them think they have the upper hand." 

I can't let them see me this weak she thought, she once again tried her magic as a despondent Cassandra moved away, and headed into her wardrobe. Nothing happened not even a spark.

Cassandra emerged from the wardrobe carrying a blue dress with black detailing. It was looser than a lot of Regina's outfits and didn't require a corset. It would require tight leather trousers though.

Regina was about to object, she wanted to look as imposing as possible, but the thought of wearing anything tight especially a corset made her want to vomit.

So instead of arguing Regina gave a small nod. She stood in silence as Cassandra rebandaged her wound, and then dressed her. She remained still as she pulled her hair into a side ponytail. 

A knock on the door made them both jump, and before Regina could respond, Snow and Charming marched into her room followed by an entourage.

Regina recognized a few of them, there was Red, a handle full of dwarves and the insipid fairy Blue. What Regina wouldn't give to squash that bug. 

"Here I thought you were on your death bed," Charming said, giving Cassandra a pointed look.

Regina stood slowly from the stool, she refused to let herself show even a once of pain.

"I thought someone named Charming would wait before entering a ladies room." Regina retorted.

"I see no Lady here." Blue snapped.

Regina didn't respond or even acknowledge Blue's comment.

"Can we just get on with my inevitable execution sentence now?" Regina said, staring at Snow.

She could feel Cassandra tense by her side.

"We aren't going to kill you, Regina." Snow replied.

Regina scoffed, "Oh you really should Princess because I will never rest. I will destroy all of you. My magic will return and when it does you will know my wrath."

Snow sighed, "You can't let this anger go can you?" 

"Not until I have your head,"

"That's how we are different. I am Queen now, and I will not be like you. I will show compassion." Snow replied.

Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes. Snow's little speech wasn't for her, it was too show off to her little posse.

"You will never be Queen," Regina replied, straightening up, despite the screaming pain it caused in her side. She could feel Cassandra's neat stitches ripping.

"I already am, and my first ruling is to banish you, Regina." Snow said.

Regina stared at her and let out a chuckle. A banishment, how pathetic, nothing would be able to stop her from returning and taking back what was rightfully hers. Perhaps this would even help her show the people what their princess was actually like as a leader. 

Snow stepped forward and turned giving her entourage a nod. They all turned and left leaving just her and Charming. 

"Regina, I am doing this, because you once saved my life. Now I am saving yours, but you will not be able to return to this land ever, I can not have you hurting my people." Snow said calmly.

Regina wondered if she had rehearsed this little speech with Charming. Regina couldn't help herself, she grabbed a sharpened hairpin from her vanity and lunged at Snow.

Charming's hand grabbed her wrist twisting hard before the pin could make contact. The pin clattered loudly to the floor. Charming yanked pulling Regina's arm behind her back and up, she couldn't help but let out a cry of pain. The blood from her wound seeping through her dress.

"Your majesty." Cassandra gasped, rushing forward.

Charming didn't let go, instead, he pulled her other arm behind her back and proceeded to handcuff her hands together.

Only then did he let her go, Regina fell back against the vanity with a pained laugh.

"You always carry handcuffs on you Charming. Maybe we could have gotten along." Regina mocked.

"We will be back in an hour and your banishment begins." Charming snapped, he roughly grabbed Cassandra's arm and pulled her along towards the door.

"No, she needs to be treated." Cassandra tried to argue.

"She lost that right when she attempted to kill my wife again," Charming said and marched out. 

Snow gave one last look back at Regina before also turning and leaving. The two guards that had been outside the door moved inside, closing the door.

Regina knew they were moving inside to make sure she didn't do anything. She couldn't help but glance over at the balcony and remember when she had fallen from it, she could run to it know.

"Go on." one of the guards said, following her gaze. "I won't stop you." 

Regina scoffed and turned her gaze back to her vanity. An hour left and she would be banished, and able to plot her return.

* * *

Regina was blindfolded by one of the guards, who purposefully leant into her wound as he pulled her up from her seat. She didn't make a noise.

She felt them leading them out her rooms and down the stairs to the courtyard. Did they really think blindfolding her would stop her from being able to find a way back?

She was lead through the courtyard, listening to the sounds of a crowd around her. She could feel them spitting at her, hear the vicious words they were hurling at her, but she stood straight. 

"Today we have finally removed Regina from the thrown." Charming's voice boomed. 

"Today marks a new better time for our kingdom." Snow continued.

"Burn the witch!" a voice screamed from the crowd, and others joined in cheering.

"No!" Snow's voice boomed. "Today we begin our kingdom with justice and mercy, the values we mean to continue onwards. Today we sentence Regina to banishment to another world."

Regina felt a pit in her stomach, another world, no way of return.

The guard behind her roughly pulled off her blindfold. In front of her was Blue. The fairy pulled forward, coming close enough that only Regina could hear her.

"I hope the people in this world, give you exactly what you deserve." 

Regina smirked at her, "And I hope you get exactly what you deserve."

Blue scoffed and flew back dropping a magic bean to the ground, a swirling vortex appeared in front of her. 

"I hope you take this opportunity to be better." Snow said.

"I will be back," Regina said as the guard unlocked her shackles, she was about to speak again when he roughly pushed her sending her falling into the swirling vortex.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina felt herself spinning and tilting through the darkness, she felt she was going to be sick, and then suddenly she landed on the ground. She took a few deep breathes steadying herself. The pain in her side flared up.

All she could see was a circle of light beaming on the ground below her. 

She pondered for a moment exploring the darkness around her but quickly decided she needed to get out of here and get somewhere she could heal and rest soon. 

Regina pushed the metal grate and was surprised by how easily it moved up. The world seemed to tilt as she moved up into the light.

The noise and brightness struck her immediately. She slowly pulled herself out and up onto the street. She could see that people were staring at her but she didn't care, everything here was so overwhelming. The noises, the smells and the bright lights shining from everywhere. 

A loud honking sound made her jump to her senses. A large vehicle was in front of her, the man in the front seat getting out to shout at her. Regina stumbled backwards, she felt someone pulling her as the vehicles began to move again, the man shouting profanity at her.

If she had her magic Regina thought, I'd roast you.

"Are you okay?" the man who had pulled her back asked.

Regina yanked her arm away from his grasp. She realised she was standing on a raised street, separating her from the vehicles roaring behind her. 

"Miss?" He insisted.

"I'm fine." Regina haughtily replied. 

She turned around again, she couldn't help but stare at the lights attached to metal poles hanging high above her. Especially the changing colours. Her senses were in overdrive. 

She felt her legs wobble, nausea sweeping over her. She gently touched her side and immediately felt the wetness of her blood oozing through her dress. She was falling to the ground before she knew what was happening. The man was crouching down beside her some sort of device held to his ear that he was talking to.

Regina tried again to get up, to get away from these strangely dressed people, but her legs refused to co-operate, and she felt herself slipping away into blackness.

* * *

Regina woke up slowly, keeping her eyes closed as she listened to the noises around her. She could hear beeping, and voices in the distance. There were clearly other people moving around nearby.

She could feel she was on a comfortable bed, with a blanket over her. She knew that she was no longer wearing her dress, whatever she was wearing was thin and cheap. 

Regina allowed herself to slowly open her eyes, wincing slightly at the bright lights above her. Why was everything in this world so bright?

Regina looked around, everything in the room was too white and full of strange equipment. She looked down at a needle in her arm that had a tube attached to it. Regina immediately yanked the needle out, she wasn't letting anyone put something in her body.

Regina pulls back the sheet and checks on her wound. It has a bandage over it and seems to have been cleaned well. She touches it gently. 

She wonders where her clothes are, these people may have healed her but she didn't want to stick around.

"Hello." a woman's voice says.

Regina turns to see a blonde woman in a light blue set of trouser and top. It's not flattering is Regina's first thought, she hopes she will not have to start wearing anything like it. She straightens up, making her face cold.

"Hello," she replies

"How are you feeling?" the woman asks coming over and pick up some papers tucked into the bottom of the bed.

She glances up and notices the blood on Regina's arm and the dangling IV.

"You shouldn't have removed that," she says, moving quickly to the side of the bed. Regina instinctively pulls back.

The woman notices and takes a step back from her.

"It's okay, it's just helping get your fluids up, you were pretty dehydrated." she calmly explains.

"Where am I?" Regina asks.

"You are in Massachusettes General Hospital. Do you remember how you got here?" She explains.

Regina can see that she is trying to keep her calm and it annoys her, she isn't a child in need of placating. She feels herself reaching out for her magic but as always nothing emerges, in fact, she can't even feel magic around her.

This woman doesn't know who she is, she has a chance to play along and get out of here. To find a way back to her own world.

"I remember collapsing in the street." she haughtily replies.

"Do you remember your name?" she asks.

Regina scoffs, "Of course, my name is Regina."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Regina, my name is Emma." she smiles.

"Where are my clothes?" Regina asks, not acknowledging Emma's greeting.

"They are in an evidence bag at the moment," Emma explains, she notes Regina's confused expression. "We called the police after you came in, because of the injuries you had sustained. Are you able to tell me what happened?'

"It was an accident," Regina replied abruptly.

Emma raise her eyebrows and gave a small nod. "May I?" she asked reaching her hand out to Regina's.

Regina gave a small nod back, and Emma picked up her hand delicately. Regina couldn't remember the last time someone had touched her with such care, she nearly gasped as Emma gently ran her fingers along the bruises on Regina's wrists, turning her arm to show them to her.

"Someone accidentally bound your wrists together?" Emma asked. 

Regina looked up at Emma, her brown eyes meeting Emma's green ones. She needed to be careful in how she played this. She couldn't give away the reason she had been shackled, if this woman found out she had been under arrest, they might just throw her into a prison cell in this world, especially if they had any way of contacting the enchanted forest.

"No." Regina carefully replied, pulling her wrist back.

"And that wound in your side looks like someone ran you through, was that an accident?" Emma pressed.

"No," Regina admitted.

"Look, Regina, I can help you, if you are in some sort of trouble, there are shelters you can go to, you don't have to be afraid, I can guide you through this."

Her kindness struck Regina. She wondered where a woman like this had been when she was forced into marrying the king. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"I don't need help." 

"Okay, I'll let you know when the police are here." Emma sighed.

"Can't I leave?" Regina asked she could feel herself getting agitated. She hated it, a sign of weakness. 

"We would like to keep you here overnight for observation."

"What if I don't want to?" Regina haughtily replied.

"We can't force you to stay Regina, but I think it would be better if you stayed, gave a statement to the police," Emma said.

Regina's mind clicked the pieced together, police here were like the guards of her world. If the police came and they had been informed that she was arriving here, who knew what they would do to her. 

"I don't want to talk to the police. Now can I get my clothes back?" Regina demanded.

"Your clothes are exactly in a wearable state," Emma replied. 

Regina bristled. The expense of the clothing normally wouldn't have bothered her, but Snow and Charming had dumped her here without any money, and she had planned to sell the items.

She could see Emma reading her thoughts, she hated how transparent she was to this woman. 

"I can get you some clothes, I'll also need you to fill out some paperwork," Emma said. 

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Regina replied, genuinely meaning it.

"Just doing my job. Now, what's your last name? and do you have insurance?" Emma asked. 

Regina tensed up she hated not knowing the answer to questions. Her mother had always expected her to have an answer for everything, it was the best way to charm in her mind.

Emma looked at Regina with a slight frown on her face.

"I don't know." Regina quietly said, she decided it was in her best interest not to lie, Emma seemed to be able to see right through her.

"You don't know your last name?" Emma asked slowly. "Regina, before you collapsed where had you been? You were dressed to the nines and from what I've heard you appeared out of a manhole?"

Regina stared at her unsure of what to respond. Emma stared back at her after it became clear Regina didn't have an answer. Emma turned away in slight frustration. 

"I'll go get you some clothes, and we can continue our chat," Emma said, leaving the room.

Regina swung her legs out over the side of the bed, and carefully stood up, allowing herself time to make sure she was sturdy.

Regina headed over to the window and looked out over this new world. It was so different from her home. There was barely any green only buildings, so many taller than she had ever imagined. 

There were so many lights, so much movement. Regina took a breath and tried once again to sense magic. In the enchanted forest even though she couldn't access it she had still felt the magic in the atmosphere around her. 

Here there was nothing, Regina tried to think of all the worlds she had learned about. She vaguely remembered mention of a world without magic, it had never interested her, the quirkiness of wonderland and insanity of Neverland had always been more fun to read about. 

She supposed it made sense. What better punishment than a new land where there was never going to be any magic for her to access. She felt hopelessness set in. She wondered what her father was doing right now if Snow had personally told him or just sent some lackey to do it. She hoped he hadn't been there when she was pushed through.

Regina sighed, she had no idea what to do. No idea where to even start. She needed to find out more about this world.

The door opened, Regina turned to see Emma appearing carrying a pile of clothes and some shoes.

"Here are some clothes, I've got another patient to see, but I'll be back soon, okay?" Emma said already halfway out the door.

"Thanks for your help," Regina replied, Emma gave a small nod and headed off. 

Regina the moment the door closed dashed forward grabbing the clothing. She had no intention of sticking around here. It was far too exposed and she needed to avoid these police and her well-intentioned blonde woman.

None of the clothing was familiar, so she picked what colours appealed and what she remembered others in the street she had arrived wearing and dressed quickly into a pair of jeans and a red jumper. Then a pair of black heeled boots. There was no jacket but she didn't care. She simply opened the door to her room and with a look around was gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Regina was shivering as she moved through the strange city streets. It was so noisy all the time. It reminded her of being at royal parties, standing isolated as others laughed and talked around her. 

The sway of the music, and the clink of glasses, and how she felt so alone, stuck in stasis, everything moving around her. 

This city made her feel like that again, and she hated to admit that she felt a little scared. Before she had her magic to protect her when she last didn't have magic she had been powerless. At the whim of her mother's demands. The King's demands.

Regina paused looking up at a large building ahead. A Library. 

Finally, she sighed, a place she recognised, a place that could give her answers. A place that would be warm.

Regina moved inside, wrapping her arms around her at the warmth, again it was lit with the strange lights, and there was that buzz of machinery that was everywhere. 

The library wasn't like she expected. Yes, it had books and tables but there were also machines that people were sitting at, typing. 

She didn't know where to start, did she go to geography or history. She supposed geography would be the best bet, help her find a place to stay in this land.

"Can I help you?" a woman at the desk asked, she looked disinterested and was staring at the machine in front of her, not at Regina as she asked.

"Where are your maps?" Regina asked.

She vaguely pointed over in a direction.

"Thanks." Regina sighed and headed over. In her world, if someone were so rude, she would have had them punished. 

Regina headed over and started to pull out maps, setting herself up on a table in the back corner.

The library gave her comfort it reminded her of studying as a young woman, learning all about magic, in Rumplestiltskin's vast library. All the different worlds and stories of people she would never know. 

Sitting reading, learning always brought calm to her. Gave her something to focus on, push aside the panic and uncertainty. She settled in, determined to know everything there was to know about this world.

* * *

Regina wasn't sure how long she had been sitting in the library reading history books and looking at maps. This world was vast. It had so much history, so many different places. This city alone was enough to overwhelm her. The technology was so advanced here. She supposed it was because they had no magic, they had had to find other ways.

"Hello," a man said. 

Regina couldn't help but jump.

The man was sitting opposite her, she looked around, there was no one else nearby.

"Hello," she replied, making sure her voice oozed with confidence.

"They are closing up soon." he smiled. 

"Thanks for letting me know," she replied, beginning to close the books on the desk.

"Where you heading after?" he asked.

"I'm not sure that's any of your business," Regina scoffed.

The man suddenly grabbed her hand as she reached out to fold up a map.

"Let go of me," she growled.

"What's your name pretty?" he asked, squeezing hard. 

The pain was excruciating on her already bruised wrists, she tried to pull away but he held tight. He gave her a pointed look.

"Regina," she growled. 

She glanced past him, trying to see if anyone was nearby. He followed her gaze, then looked back at her. Before Regina could react he had leapt across the table and had his hand over her mouth, as the chair fell back against the floor. 

His weight pressed on top of her sent her into a panic, his foul-smelling breath pressing against her skin.

On pure instinct, Regina kicked out, hitting him hard in the crotch. He reeled back and Regina leapt up immediately, running as fast as she could towards the front of the library.

She skidded as she came round a corner falling hard on her side, her wound screaming in pain.

"What the hell is going on?" the woman at the front desk shouted. 

The man came round the corner hobbling. Regina got to her feet as he approached, her hands raised in a defensive stance.

"This crazy bitch attacked me when I told her it was time to tidy up," he said to the woman at the desk.

She rolled her eyes sighing, "These fucking homeless." 

She picked up the phone, as the man grabbed Regina's arm. She quickly hit him hard with the palm of her hand. His nose immediately began spouting blood. 

"Yeah, I need the police, some crazy woman just attacked us." the woman said.

Regina wasn't waiting around and started running as fast as she could out into the street. The moment she got outside she was soaked by rain. 

It wasn't taking time to rain. Regina kept running though, she had no idea where she was going but she didn't want to see anyone else, didn't want to be stuck inside anymore.

Regina slipped, losing her footing, the lights of a car blinded her suddenly. Regina closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the metal, but it never came.

"What the fuck are you playing at?" a woman's voice screamed at her.

Why was everyone always screaming at her in this world? Regina opened her eyes and immediately recognised the blonde woman, Emma.

Emma was leaning out of her car, recognition dawned on her face as Regina started walking away.

She wanted to run but was too tired and her side ached.

"Wait," Emma shouted, quickly catching up with Regina, and gently touching the side of her arm.

"I can't, I can't go back," Regina mumbled, her teeth chattering slightly.

"You need to come back to the hospital, you need help to recover," Emma argued back, nodding down at the blood seeping through the jumper was wearing.

"No hospital, no police. Please." Regina begged. It was unusual for her but she couldn't help it. She was so cold, confused and exhausted. 

She tried to move away again but felt herself swaying slightly. She stopped staring up at the lights and the rain pouring down. She had no idea where she was going to go.

"Okay, no hospital, no police," Emma said, following. "But please come with me, I can help you, find you somewhere to stay." 

Regina turned back to look at Emma. She wasn't sure what to do. She really had limited issues, Snow and Charming had really screwed her over sending her here. She looked into Emma's eyes. She had no choice but to trust this woman she didn't know.

"Okay," Regina mumbled.

Emma gently lead her to the car, Regina sat in the front seat, tense as the car began to move off into the rain.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina woke up slowly, she didn't remember falling asleep in the first place. She opened her eyes and looked around a small room filled with stuff.

She was lying on a lumpy sofa with a blanket thrown over her, still fully dressed except her shoes. Her jumper had been lifted up and a new bandage placed across her wound. She wondered if it was ever going to heal, or her life would just be continually ripping stitches.

"Hello," a boys voice said, it was friendly but still startled her.

She turned to see him approaching carrying wobbly two bowls. He was dressed in pyjamas covered in little cartoons. 

Regina carefully sat up and he gently handed her a bowl.

"Thanks," she smiled.

He nodded, and went over to a recliner chair, curling up into it, as he stuffed a mouthful of food into his mouth.

"I hope the cereal is okay, I don't know how to work the coffee machine properly," he said through a mouthful.

Regina looked down at the contents of the bowl, it was little circles swimming in milk. It didn't look appetizing but she was too hungry to really care, and the boy had been generous.

"Thank you very much," she said, taking a mouthful. It was sweeter than she had expected but not unpleasant.

"I'm Henry, Emma's son." he smiled.

Regina froze a little. Henry. Her father's name. She wished more than anything he was with her now. He always knew how to comfort her in times of uncertainty. She hoped that Snow was treating him well. He had never done anything to hurt anyone and deserved a comfortable safe life. 

"I'm Regina," she replied. She glanced around looking for any sign of Emma.

"Mum's not an early riser," Henry explained, noting Regina's glances, "Do you mind if I watch my cartoons?"

Regina had no idea what that meant but nodded. Henry beamed and jumped up grabbing the controller and turning on the tv.

Regina stared at the moving pictures on the screen, slowly eating her cereal. Yes her world had magic, but this world definitely had its own type of magic.

As Henry watched, Regina took in the room properly. It was pretty untidy, with old dishes sitting around, shoes abandoned and just stuff scattering every surface.

She glanced over at Henry, he noticed and gave her a big smile through a mouthful of cereal. Regina smiled back, then diverted her eyes.

She wasn't used to children. Yes, Snow had been a child when she met her, but she had barely been out of childhood herself. And all court life was filled with such strict rules and regulations that there was little time for unplanned interactions.

"Where are you from?" Henry asked, "Mum said you were a friend from outta town."

"Oh, just a small town you never would have heard of." Regina smiled. 

"Do you have lots of family?" he continued.

"Not really," Regina replied. "It's just really me and my dad."

"It's just me and my mum too." Henry smiled, though it had a wistfulness to it.

"Morning," Emma said, as she appeared from her bedroom. 

She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a white tank top. 

"You're dressed early." Henry teased.

Emma shot him a teasing glare back, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Morning," Regina mumbled. 

"How did you sleep?" Emma asked, turning her attention back to Regina, as she rested on the edge of Henry's chair, pulling him into a side hug.

"Well, thank you, I'm sorry to have been such an imposition on you." Regina quickly said.

"It's no trouble, you needed help." Emma shrugged.

"You have been more than generous, I really should be getting out of your hair." Regina insisted.

Regina stood up, placing her bowl carefully on the table. She looked down at her clothes. The jeans were coated in dirt, and her shirt was too, except for where to had her blood caked onto it.

Emma looked her up and down. 

"Henry, time for you to get ready for school," Emma said, giving him a nudge.

He let out a deep sigh, but headed off to his room, only stomping slightly.

"He's a great kid," Regina blushed as his door closed.

"I'm not working today, so I can help you get wherever it is you need to go," Emma said, ignoring her comment.

Emma began picking up the dishes on the table, Regina picked some up too and followed her into a small kitchen with them. 

"I can get you some clothes. If you want to shower the now." Emma said.

"Okay, thank you," Regina replied.

Emma gave her a strange look, she seemed to be sizing her up. She gave a small nod, then started heading back to her room. Regina stood in the kitchen.

"Come on," Emma called back to her.

Regina followed Emma into her room. Emma was already pulling out a pair of black trousers and a red button shirt and placing them on the bed. 

"The showers just in there and the towels are in the cabinet." Emma sighed and turned to leave.

"Thank you," Regina called after her. Emma didn't respond and closed the door.

Regina sighed and moved into the bathroom. She quickly worked out how to turn on the shower and for the first time began to relax under the hot pressured water. This was better than any bath she had ever had. 

She carefully examined the wound in her side as she washed her body. The stitches were extremely neat, you could barely see them.

She couldn't help herself but try to see if her magic was working. Nothing happened, just like she expected. 

Regina took that as a sign it was time to get out and get dressed. 

The outfit Emma had picked her was comfy and fitted well. She liked that the shirt was a little more formal.

Regina looked around Emma's room, it was a lot neater than the rest of the house. She wondered where the boys' father was.

She decided it was best not to pry, this woman had already done more for her than she ever expected.

Regina headed out into the living room. Henry was shoving things into a backpack. He was dressed in a grey blazer and trousers. His red tie hanging loosely. 

"You can't go to school like that." Regina scoffed, "Let me do that properly."

Henry rolled his eyes and came over. Regina delicately redid his tie neatly. 

"There you look like a real little prince now." Regina chuckled. 

Henry smiled, "A real prince charming?" he laughed.

Regina stared at him, "What did you just say?"

"You know like from that movie Snow White?" Henry said, confusing on his face. 

Before Regina could respond the front door opened. A tall man in a dark suit, with slicked-back hair, entered smiling, but as soon as he saw Regina his face fell.

"Hey, Henry, you ready to go?" the man asked.

Regina didn't like how he looked her up and down.

"Yeah, just needed to get my lunch," he replied, heading into the kitchen.

"I'm Killian, Emma's boyfriend." the man said, extending his hand to Regina.

"I'm Regina, nice to meet you," Regina said, shaking his hand gently.

Emma came out into the living room, she froze as she saw the two of them together.

"Hey Hunny," Killian smiled, turning to Emma and pulling her into a kiss.

"Who's your friend?" he asked after their kiss.

"Can we talk about his over dinner?" Emma whispered Regina turned away to give them privacy.

Henry jogged over, carrying his lunchbox and backpack. 

"Let's get going, kid." Killian smiled.

"See you later mum, bye Regina." Henry waved, heading out the door with Killian.

The moment the door closed, Regina turned to Emma.

"I'm sorry for causing any trouble," Regina said.

"I know you are," Emma sighed, sinking back onto the sofa, "I need to know the truth, Regina. I need to know I didn't just let a stranger into my house and break hospital policy for some crazy person."

"I'm not crazy." Regina retorted.

"Then tell me where you came from? What happened to you?" Emma argued.

Regina sank down onto the sofa beside Emma, she fiddled with her sleeves for a minute. She needed to be careful with what she said, anything about her world would only confirm to Emma that she was crazy. But Emma also seemed to know when Regina was bullshitting.

"I was married to this guy. My mother set it up when I was a teenager, I didn't want to marry him." Regina began to explain. "He was cruel, and only really cared about his daughter from his first marriage."

Regina stopped, she didn't know where to go from here. How to explain her mother killing her fiance cause of Snow, how it had created a deep hatred within her.

"So you ran away?" Emma prompted.

"Yeah," Regina replied.

"Did he do that to you?" Emma nodded towards the wound on her side.

"No," Regina answered, there was no point lying.

Emma met Regina's eyes, assessing her.

"Do you have any family we can contact?" 

"No,"

"You mentioned a father to Henry?" Emma argued.

"He's not around anymore," Regina replied, breaking eye contact and staring down.

Emma stood up and paced her hand on her head. 

"You don't have to help me. I can look after myself," Regina insisted.

"Do you have money? A place to stay?" Emma asked.

"You said there were shelters I could go to," Regina said confused.

Emma looked at her, "Yeah, there are," 

"Then that's where I'll go," Regina said, "I'll send you back your clothes when I get back on my feet."

It felt wrong to Emma, she didn't know how but she didn't want to let Regina out of her sight. She wanted to make sure she was okay, but letting her stay any length of time was just going to complicate things, and upset Killian.

"Okay, I'll take you to one." Emma finally said and headed over to the phone.

Regina smiled. She was going to find a way out of this land if it killed her. She wanted to get back to the enchanted forest and rip Snow White's heart out of her chest. 


	5. Chapter 5

Emma stood chopping vegetables in the kitchen. Henry sat at the table doing his homework, trying his hardest to get Emma to chat to him so he didn't have to.

Eventually, with a deep sigh, he finished and headed off to his room to change.

Emma felt herself deflate the moment she heard the door close. She dropped the knife onto the chopping board, and her hand went to her head.

All-day she had been thinking about Regina. She had dropped her at a women's shelter, she knew people that worked there, knew that they would help her. 

It still didn't sit right with her though. She knew she had done more than enough for her already but leaving in her in that foyer had felt so wrong.

She had looked so small standing there. Emma felt that even though she was actually tiny Regina tried to hold herself with an imposing presence. She was used to patients occupying her thoughts, but never like this before. Normally it was just their care and she left it at the hospital, with Regina it felt personal. 

"Hello, sweetheart," Killian whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

It made her jump, she had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't even heard him come in.

"Hey," she forced a smile, as he kissed her neck, but shrugged him off. 

"Did your friend get away okay?" he asked, pulling away from her, grabbing a piece of pepper as he did.

He leaned against the counter, his eyes burning into the back of her head.

"Yeah, she did," Emma replied eyes focused down on the vegetables.

"What was the deal with that? You don't normally like anyone staying over," he said pointedly.

Emma left herself stiffen, of course, he was going to be like that about it, she hadn't excepted anything else. She carefully set the knife down and turned to face him.

"She was just an old friend from school, she had to leave her marriage, I just let her stay the night as she had no other options." Emma replied in a clipped tone.

Killian laughed, "Hey, it's okay, relax, I was just curious. I've just not met anyone from your past before." 

He came forward rubbing her arms, she melted into his embrace, the stress lifting from her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a full-on couple of days." she sighed. 

Killian gently kissed the top of her head, "Go chill, I'll finish up the dinner."

Emma looked up at him a cheeky smile spreading across her face, "Do I trust you to make a lasagna?" 

"Oi, I am an excellent cook." he teased back.

"I'll believe it when I taste it," she laughed, moving away from him after a peck on the cheek.

She settled down on to the sofa and was joined by Henry sitting on his Nintendo, as she flicked through the channels. She had just started to feel relaxed when her phone began to buzz.

She recognised the number immediately as the hospital and sighed. 

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey Emma, it's Claire."

"How busy is it really?" Emma asked, if she could avoid going in she was going to.

Claire laughed, "Don't worry we don't need you to come in, it's about that woman who was here a couple of nights ago," 

Emma felt her heart pounding in her chest, "What's happened?"

"There are just some officers here who want to speak to anyone who worked with her," Claire said, obviously a little confused by Emma's reaction.

"Oh okay," Emma faltered, her mind was spinning, had Regina committed a crime, or perhaps her husband was a police officer. 

"They just want to know when and where would be a good time to speak with you?" Claire asked.

"I'll come to the hospital the now," Emma replied, already getting up from the sofa. She could see Killian's concerned face staring at her.

"I'm sure they can wait till tomorrow Emma," Claire tried to insist.

"It's okay, I'll be there soon," Emma said, hanging up the phone before Claire could argue any further.

Killian had made his way over to Emma as she had finished the call and begun pulling her shoes on.

"You've got to be kidding me, Emma," Killian said, a quiet rage in his voice. 

He was clearly keeping himself in check for the sake of Henry, who he kept glancing at out of the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't be long, they just need help for a few hours," Emma insisted, hoping as she got her last shoe on.

Killian grabbed her arm, a little roughly. Emma gently touched his hand. 

"I'll be back to sample your lasagne before you know it," Emma forced a smile.

Killian released her and turned back to the kitchen.

"Well it's just you and me kiddo, what movie do you wanna watch?" Killian said, turning his attention to Henry.

Emma sighed and grabbed her jacket. She gave Henry a kiss on the head.

"Be good, and I'll be home soon, but if I'm not, bedtime still stands," Emma said.

Henry gave her a smile, and then a roll of his eyes, "Course, mum."

Emma smiled at him again and then glanced back at Killian in the kitchen, pointedly ignoring her. She decided she couldn't be bothered to try and smooth things over with him. She would make it up to him later, he would forgive her working, he always did.

Emma headed to the hospital as quickly as she could. She was so in her head, she swears she nearly crashed a hundred times. As she pulled into the car park and turned off the engine, she let out a deep sigh.

Why had she rushed here? What was it going to achieve? She owed Regina nothing she had helped her more than enough, she supposed it was just her deep curiosity to know more about this mysterious woman who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

Emma wanted to just head home now, back to her boyfriend and son watching a movie and eating what was probably crap lasagne.

But she was here now and had told Claire she was coming, she needed to know just get this over with.

The hospital was pretty quiet as she moved through the hallways. Claire and a few other nurses and doctors were leaning against the admit desk as she approached whispering with each other.

"Hey Emma," Claire said spotting Emma approaching.

The others pulled apart and most began to move off back to work.

"Hey, what's going on?" Emma asked.

Claire nodded over to a man and a woman standing in the corridor, both were in suits and looked stern.

"These two have been questioning everyone, it's probably just as well you came down, I think they would have broken down your door," Claire rapidly explained, glancing at the two of them.

"Why do they want to know about her?" Emma whispered back.

Jane, a doctor chimed in, "They won't say, I didn't even treat her and they interrogated me for an hour about everything I had heard."

Emma looked at them, the woman met her eyes and a smirk spread across her face. She nodded at Emma, indicating her to her partner.

"Good Luck," Jane said, quickly moving away as they began to move towards them.

"Emma Swan?" the woman said as they approached.

"Yes, that's me." Emma nervously replied, giving Claire a side-eye.

"Come with us," the man said, indicating her towards an empty room.

Emma took a deep breath and headed into the room, she made sure she didn't flinch as the door shut behind them. Emma took a seat, the two of them remained standing, making Emma wish she could jump back up.

"You treated a Jane Doe here, yes?" the man immediately asked.

"Sorry, can I see some ID first?" Emma asked.

The man huffed but pulled out a badge for an organisation Emma had never heard of. 

"The Home Office?" she queried.

"We are a branch of the government, we deal with certain threats to our way of life," the woman explained.

"I'm Agent Darling and this is Agent Pevensie." the man sighed.

Emma's eyes narrowed, a secret branch of the government, oh Regina what had you gotten yourself involved with? Emma wondered if it had all been a massive ruse if Regina had just manipulated her into feeling sorry for her and was actually a terrorist. Her mind started spinning out of control. 

Regina knew where she lived, knew her son's name.

"Is she dangerous? Do I need to be concerned for my family?" Emma blurted out.

She clocked immediately the look of triumph the two of them gave each other.

"Let's start at the beginning Miss Swan," Agent Darling said, pulling out a recorder.

"I was just working a normal shift, and a Jane Doe got brought in, she had been stabbed by something, though someone had already stitched the wound together crudely but it had come undone. She also had bruising around her wrists suggesting she had been restrained." Emma told them.

"Did she try to hurt any of the staff?" Agent Pevensie asked.

"No, she seemed dazed and confused," Emma said, the more she told them, the less she liked the gleam in Agent Darling's eyes.

"Did she know where she was?" He asked.

"No, she didn't know where she was." 

"What did she know?" she pressed.

"She said her name was Regina, that she had been in an abusive marriage," Emma sighed.

Agent Darling's eyebrows shot up, clearly interested.

"Then what?" he asked.

"I gave her some clothes, as she was uncomfortable in the hospital gown, and told her that the police would have some questions for her. I left her alone to continue my rounds and the next I heard she had done a runner." Emma quickly said.

Darling looked at Pevensie. 

"And that's the last time you saw her?" Agent Pevensie asked.

Emma felt her heart pounding in her chest. This felt wrong. Something about Agent Darling made her feel unnerved and Agent Pevensie seemed to be putting on a show of being normal.

"Can I ask what she did? Why you want to find her?" Emma asked.

"Will that change your answer?" Agent Pevensie practically growled, just as Emma suspected her veneer was slipping.

"No of course not," Emma replied.

"What or what she hasn't done is none of your concern." Agent Darling hissed.

"I haven't seen her since, but I did tell her there were Shelters in the area that might help," Emma said adding the last bit to cover her ass.

Agent Darling looked her up and down.

"Well Miss Swan we will look into this Shelter idea, but we will want to speak to you again," he said.

"We'll get your contact info from the desk," Agent Pevensie smiled.

The two of them quickly moved out of the room, Emma felt her stomach drop. They were going to search every Shelter if they had to. 

Emma waited a minute until she had heard them move away down the corridor again, and slowly, purposely trying to seem calm headed over to the admit desk.

"That was short," Claire said. 

Emma glanced down the hallway and saw the elevator doors close behind the two agents.

"I need the phone," Emma said, barely above a whisper.

"Don't you have yours?" Claire asked.

"It's dead, just give me the phone," Emma said.

Clarie carefully handed the phone over, her face filled with concern.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Claire asked.

"I don't know, I just I don't think they are good people," Emma mumbled. 

She hands were shaking as she typed in the number to the shelter as quickly as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby had been shocked when Emma had called for the second time in a day. Before this morning, they hadn't spoken in months, Ruby had wanted to reach out but their last conversation had been full of unkind words.

Besides, she always reminded herself she didn't want Killian Jones in her life even if it meant she got to see Emma. She had been surprised at herself at how willingly she had offered to help her again, some things were more instinct than thought. You didn't date and be best friends for as long as they had been without a little bit of unquestioning loyalty.

Ruby glanced at the woman standing beside her in the alley behind the shelter. Regina. Another enigma of Emma's life. 

Ruby hadn't questioned it when Emma brought in a woman with only a first name, she was covered in bruising and clearly needed help, however after Emma had left the more Ruby wished she had asked more questions. This woman, Regina, had no social security, no idea where she was from, no passport, no social media presence. She was basically a ghost and it had sat wrong with Ruby.

"Did Emma say why I had to leave?" Regina asked, shivering slightly in the grey cardigan wrapped around her.

"Not in so many words, just that it wasn't safe whatever that means," Ruby shrugged. 

They continued standing in silence until a car pulled into the alley. Emma jumped out without killing the engine. 

Regina immediately stepped forward, Ruby stuck her arm out stopping her. She could see Emma roll her eyes in the darkness. 

With a sigh, Emma came over to the two of them.

"So Emma, where's the fire?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, it's complicated, I don't have time to explain," Emma said, glancing at Regina. 

Ruby recognised that look in Emma, care and concern. She'd always had a big heart despite her rough outer appearance.

"Okay, I'll let it slide for now, but I want answers," Ruby sighed, admitting defeat.

"Thank you, truly, I promise I'll make it up to you," Emma smiled, directing Regina to the car.

"Hmm, I'll believe it when I see it, Swan," Ruby said, following Emma and Regina to the car.

When Regina was safely in the car, Emma paused before getting in the car herself.

"Did you find anything on her?" Emma asked quietly.

"Not a crumb, this woman doesn't exist as far as I can see," Ruby replied, trying to keep her eyes from glancing at Regina.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Swan?"

"Honestly, no," Emma sighed, "Look some people might come here looking for her," 

"You should have started with that," Ruby said, anger building within her.

"I know, I know, but," 

"But what? are we talking police, feds? a gang?" Ruby demanded, "This place is supposed to be a safe space Emma, I can't compromise the other women here, just because you have a crush."

Emma's face immediately went scarlet.

"It's not a crush Ruby," Emma hastily replied, "I don't know who they are, they said they are from the Home Office, whatever that is, but they gave me major bad vibes," 

Ruby scoffed, "Of course, Swan's magical power to dedicate bullshit, but only when it suits her," 

"That's not fair," Emma replied quietly.

Ruby rubbed her temple, her anger calming, "I'm sorry you're right. If they come I will say she was here, but I won't tell them you were involved, I'll just say she snuck out, okay?"

"Thank you," Emma smiled, "And I promise, I will be back in touch to explain all of this,"

"If there is a bottle, I'll be there," Ruby smiled back, she took Emma's hand in hers and squeezed it.

Ruby pulled away and headed back to the door, and Emma got in her car and drove away. Ruby could feel her eyes stinging but refused to give in to them as she headed back inside to find a man and a woman in a suit standing at the reception desk.

* * *

Regina once again sat on Emma's sofa. Killian and Emma were in the kitchen arguing at a low volume. Regina wished she had stayed at the shelter.

She didn't know how these people Emma said were looking for her were, but she almost wanted the fight at this point if they had been sent by Snow and Charming. She might not have magic but she could still swing a punch and give her a sword and she could beat most.

"This is nonsense," Killian's voice rose above the TV.

Regina couldn't help but turn to see them, Emma met her gaze and she quickly turned away. Regina sighed and stood up from the sofa. She was no one's charity case, she was the Evil Queen for heaven's sake and she was not going to continue just be pushed about from pillar to post.

"Look, I can see me being here is causing some tension, so I think I should go," Regina said calmly, approaching the couple in the kitchen.

"It's okay," Killian replied, the fight leaving him, the moment Regina approached. 

"I don't want to be a burden," Regina continued.

Killian raised his hand silencing her, in a gesture Regina hated, it made her think of her mother.

"I've just been stressed recently, I understand you need help to get yourself back on your feet, and I'm lucky enough to be with a woman who cares so much," he said, turning to look at Emma. 

She smiled at him, Regina could see her melting at his words. It made her want to hurl, it reminded her of Snow and Charming's insipid sweetness. She was glad they weren't always like this otherwise she would already be out that door. 

"Thank you for understanding," Emma said.

"I'm heading to bed, stay up as long as you need," Killian said.

Killian gave Emma a deep kiss and then headed off to the bedroom.

Emma waited till the door had closed then turned to look at Regina.

"He's a lot," Regina scoffed.

Emma pursed her lips, "Would you like a cup of tea?" 

She moved away before Regina could answer, filling up the kettle and setting it on the stovetop.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Regina said, she hated how much she was apologising here.

"It's okay," Emma replied, still with her back turned to Regina. "I get he seems over the top but there's a reasoning behind it,"

"I get it, okay, me being here can't be easy," 

Emma carefully made up the two cups of tea and they headed back over to the sofa to sit, Emma flicking off the TV, much to Regina's relief. This world was too noisy.

"Who exactly were those people?" Regina asked carefully, as Emma curled up onto the sofa.

"I'm not sure, I was actually going to try and look them up tonight," Emma said, reaching out for her laptop.

"Did they say why they wanted me?" 

"Just that you were dangerous,"

Regina couldn't help but smile at that. She was dangerous and it felt good that at least someone in this world recognised this.

"Are you sure there is nowhere you can go, no family or friends?" Emma asked, paying too much attention to her laptop to notice Regina's smile.

"I can look after myself, I always have," Regina retorted.

"I'm not saying you can't, I just think you shouldn't be alone," Emma replied.

"I've always been alone," Regina said, she immediately regretted it, she never spoke to anyone about how she felt, especially not someone she had just met. The last time she had been open with someone had been Tinkerbell. She wondered if that was why she felt like she could speak to Emma because she was blonde like Tink. Or perhaps a dark part of her mind said, it's because she's like Maleficent.

Maleficent had been Regina's only friend, but there had been a wedge between them. Regina knew when it had started when she had become so focused on revenge that she had allowed their love to wither and die. 

"Just cause that's how you've always been doesn't mean it's how you have to be," Emma said.

"Why don't we look up these people tomorrow?" Regina said

"If you're sure?" 

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired," Regina replied.

Emma gave a small nod and placed her laptop back on the table.

"Sleep well," she said as she headed to her room, leaving Regina to get settled in on the sofa. 

"You too," Regina replied.

Regina lay staring up at the ceiling trying to decide what to do. She needed to work out who these home office people were, what they really knew. If they knew who or what she was it meant there must be contact between her world and here, and that meant there had to be some sort of magic here. 

Regina felt herself reaching out once again trying to focus on any magic in the world around her, even the smallest glimmer, as always nothing came. She felt tears filling her eyes and cascading down her cheeks. 

She was not going to be stuck here for the rest of her life. She was going home if it killed her.


End file.
